Helping
by RideMyUnicorn
Summary: "So you can't get off. Do you want me to help?" As casually as if he were offering help with a heavy object. The question itself didn't seem to help much, earning a mortified noise from the boy. / Written in an Alternate Universe in which the British Empire did not fall ; England (British Empire) x America (British Territory, Adult)


_(Please note before reading that while this is not an abusive fanfiction, it is also not a "warm and fluffy" one, either. There is, of course, sex between two consenting adults (Alfred ages physically at roughly 18-19 and Arthur at early twenties, as they both are in the series itself), but there is no "romantic" feeling attached to it. It is also worth noting that the "United States" is known as the "Imperial Dominion" in this AU, as there was never a War for Independence, and they remained under the Crown, growing with an alternative name.)_

* * *

Arthur didn't really frequent the Imperial Dominion. Well, he did, but he didn't. He would visit often, for immediate updates and to give the former colony instructions, but he rarely stayed more than a few hours before departing. The few times he did stay, the time was rarely spent sleeping. Always something to do, even if he sent the American to bed simply so he knew the other got some proper rest. As much as the Empire could use the other's inventions, it wouldn't do any good if he were falling asleep on the job. Too many stupid things could happen.

Thus, it wasn't particularly odd to walk through one of the buildings with several individuals in tow, rifling through paperwork and documents as they spoke in either ear of what was necessary. It was late, nearly two in the morning. Movement from a door on his right caught his attention and he stopped so abruptly the others stumbled a few steps before they could catch themselves. Another slight movement of the door and it closed with a snap. One of the others filled in the unspoken question; it was Alfred's room, though they referred to him by his proper name. With a frown, he handed the papers off to one of the other men and waved them off, moving to the door instead. They knew better than to argue, and soon the hallway was abandoned.

Lightly, he rapped his knuckles against the door frame. Silence from inside, and he frowned. "Alfred," a bit gentler than he would address the others, "Are you all right?" He was an adult now, at least physically. Mentally, he was more mature than one would expect, but he still had his moments frequently enough. Perhaps he'd had a nightmare or something of the sort; it wasn't something the Empire would question, not after the incident a few years back. "I'm going to open the door and come inside." The boy was always a bit more special than the others, and in some moments it became painfully obvious.

Sometimes even dropping the harsh Empire behaviour and becoming almost gentle and caring. At least for a period of time, however short that was.

He twisted the knob and cracked the door open, his gaze wandering the room. There was obviously a desk with papers scattered, a lamp settled beside them, several bookshelves... a vast number of knick-knacks he didn't really pay any attention to. Instead, he focused on the form on the bed, light from the hall illuminating him easily. Flushed face, fidgeting. The elder nation eyed him for a moment, and then stepped into the dark room, closing the door behind him. Light filtered in from under the door, but it wasn't enough to see much in the room. A window to the right of the bed helped somewhat, but it was still very dark. "Are you alright?"

A hesitant, shaky nod in response.

He nodded his own head slowly, moving steadily closer. "You're certain?" A demanding edge took to the tone, implying he thought the other was lying. "It's okay, Alfred. Was it a nightmare?" Stopping an arm's length from the frame of the bed, he looked ahead at the boy, who again hesitated before this time shaking his head. "What is it, then?" Another few heartbeats and he moved to settle on the edge of the mattress, torso turned toward the boy. Silence. He glanced down as Alfred shifted, clearly awkward, and then back up to his face. "Are you having difficulty, or shall I leave you to tend to it?" Sputtering, and the Empire sat quietly, watching even in the dim light the way his face turned a deeper shade of red. With a sigh, the elder nation shook his head. "I'll leave—"

"No, I—um—can't—"

But there was nothing else, it seemed. "So you can't get off. Do you want me to help?" As casually as if he were offering help with a heavy object. The question itself didn't seem to help much, earning a mortified noise from the boy. A few moments passed, and then the green-eyed man stood, pulling off his coat and hanging it on the back of the nearby chair. His vest joined it, and his boots were kicked to the side nearby, until he was dressed down to his shirt and trousers, striding back to the bed and settling on it with his back against the wall. "Come here, I'll show you some things that should help." A pause. "It's all right. I'm not going to touch you unless you want me to." And then some shifting, and Alfred was sitting behind him, staring down at his knees, then at the nation beside him. He fumbled with the blanket, trying to pull it back over him. "Here," he reached over, letting his hands hover near his sides, waiting for him to move away. Of course he didn't, and the elder lifted and pulled the boy onto his lap, settling his chin on his shoulder. "Now you don't have to be worried about me staring." Not that he was going to, but it should have helped the other relax.

In theory. He was still rigid as a board.

"Relax, Alfred, it's okay." He was speaking a little more softly now, his hands moving from the younger's sides to rest on his own knees. "I'm not going to do anything unless you say I can, I promise. I'm not looking, either." And then his hands hovered by his sides again, "I'm going to move you a bit, alright?" The other remained stiff for a moment, and then nodded. He scooted him down slightly, so his back was resting more heavily against his chest and the American's head could rest back on his shoulder if he so desired. As soon as he had moved him, he removed his hands from his sides. He seemed to relax a bit, but it really wasn't much. "We'll start slow," he told him quietly. "Rub the front with the palm of your hand." The younger mumbled something that sounded like _don't look_, but he wasn't really sure, and he assured him he wasn't, letting his eyes close and his chin rest a bit more against his shoulder. With his eyes closed, he couldn't see him, but it was more distracting. He felt the other's arm move after a shift to check to see if he was actually watching, and the shift of muscles as he tried to follow the order.

Only one or two little movements were managed before he stopped abruptly, moving to grip onto a fistful of his shirt instead. He waited a moment, and then opened his eyes enough to give the other a sideways glance. "It's okay—" but the other just remained as he was.

A sigh, and he moved his own hand to hover over the American's. "I'll show you... give me your hand." A bit of hesitation before the younger's hand lifted into his own. "May I show you?" He nodded. A few heartbeats of pause before he moved the younger's hand down, moulding it over the shape of him through the thin cotton sleep trousers. He pressed firmly, but not too hard, moving the American's hand against himself through the fabric. The boy went somewhat rigid at first, until his legs began to shake a bit and they spread apart, and the elder nation glanced to see him biting hard on his bottom lip, his face beet red. But the hand beneath his was doing most of the moving at this point. It took a moment for him to stop when he pulled his hand away, as if Alfred realised what he was doing on his own and the embarrassment caught up with him all at once.

"You don't have to take these off, but at least push them down," he instructed, pinching some of the fabric at the other's thighs and lifting it up, indicating his sleep trousers. "It will make it easier for you." Not that the other was really questioning it, loosening the ties. He hesitated and glanced at the Empire, who closed his eyes again, before shoving them down. By the way he was squirming, he'd gotten them entirely off of at least one leg. Well, to the thighs was plenty, but he wasn't going to correct him. "You know what to do from here?" The other was still as stone for some time before nodding, the motion jerking and like he was forcing himself to nod. "It's okay if you don't, you know. Just wrap your fingers around it and move your hand."

Again there was some shifting, but this time he didn't even manage to make it there. Instead, he gripped at the fabric of the Empire's trousers at his knee, his head turned away from him. He started to mumble something, but the elder stopped him short. "Would you like me to...?"

This time, there was silence for longer, and without really thinking he started to brush his thumb against the younger's shoulder, occupying himself with something other than the sound of their breathing. His body was shaking a little, though he couldn't tell if it was due to arousal or mortification. "It's okay," he spoke finally, "you can stop here. I'll let you be."

That got a reaction. The younger shook his head almost violently, letting out a harsh breath. "Please...?" His voice sounded a lot more like a squeak and the Empire had to swallow down the chuckle to avoid embarrassing the boy further. "You're certain?"

Pause.

Firm nod.

The elder was thinking nothing of this; he had no attraction to Alfred whatsoever. Though if asked he could appreciate the fact that he was handsome, but one could find another _attractive_ and not be _attracted to_ them.

Resting one hand on the American's side, he reached the other around, drifting to his hip and giving him plenty of time to change his mind. "You are permitted to tell me to stop," he told him, moments before his fingers curled around his erection. Hands on his knees tightened where they held, and he waited until they relaxed to give a slow stroke, moving fully from base to tip and back down. "The tip is the most sensitive, it's better to wait until you're close for that." Voice near his ear as he slumped a bit, the other shivered at the feeling. He continued after that first movement, motion slow and grip firm, occasionally swiping his thumb over the tip.

His free hand moved to grip the younger's left, pulling it from its spot. Somehow managing to lift Alfred's shirt, he managed to find the bud on the left side of his chest and pinched the other's fingers around it. "Some like these played with, but I suppose it varies from individual to individual." He didn't hold the other's hand there, instead moving down to pull his thigh so his legs spread slightly wider. His body was shaking and he was breathing heavier, but he wasn't moving quite yet. "Don't fight it," he breathed low against his ear, "let your body do what it wants." A soft whimper from the younger's throat, and his hips lurched in a stuttering thrust. "Good boy." He was probably embarrassed as nothing else, but it didn't seem to affect the response his body was having, and the elder paused to smooth his thumb over the tip and the liquid beading there, smearing it and making the motion of his hand easier. He probably wasn't going to last very long at all; hell, he had no idea if he'd ever properly had sex. Not that it mattered in the slightest as the younger bucked his hips and gasped like oxygen was a commodity he didn't get nearly often enough.

The only unfortunate side effect was that Alfred was still against his lap, so the squirming was pressing against him and while he might not have been interested in _Alfred_, his body was responding to the stimulus. For now, he ignored it, tipping his chin down and breathing into the crook of the younger's neck, closing his eyes. It helped him concentrate a bit, though the younger was soon moving a little more forcefully, his fingers likely white-knuckled on his knee as he jerked against the motion of his hand. The Empire was breathing a bit more quickly himself, a response to the sounds and the friction and not the person at the source. His brain completely disassociated Alfred from them whether he wanted it to or not.

Little by little Alfred's jerking became more frenzied, though despite the way he switched the attention to the tip, smoothing his thumb over it, pressing, stroking only the upper portion, the boy remained frustratingly unfulfilled. Lifting his chin a bit, he reflexively pressed his lips against his ear as he spoke again, this time a bit more thickly with his own body's responses, "Don't fight it, Alfred." A choked noise followed, like the sudden voice startled him or he wanted to say something but failed. The Briton continued, in that same tone, a bit more toward his normal voice. "Let go. Just let it come." The other jerked a few more times before suddenly tensing, his hips thrust forward into the elder's hand, a noise caught on the exhale extending into the dark room until his breath ran short. The Empire was quiet, continuing to stroke him through it, smirking to himself in amusement at the amount that spilled from him.

He must have been fighting it for a while, poor boy.

As the high tapered off, the younger male collapsed as if boneless against him, and he shifted only enough to pull the handkerchief from his pocket. Cleaning his hand first, he smoothed the dirtied rag over the other man's skin, wiping away the semen which had pooled and dripped there, smoothing his hand over his ribs absently as he did, as if it would help his breathing return to normal or his body stop shaking with the chill as it began to settle in. Little by little, the younger shifted, looking back at the elder nation with a slight frown, the expression looking somewhat puzzled. "You're, uh—?" Quickly, he waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. Get to bed, Alfred."

But the younger bit at his lower lip, looking aside and then back at him. "I, um. I want to help."

The offer was a surprise, but somehow not entirely. For a moment he looked to one side himself, scanning the room thoughtfully. "You wouldn't like what I would."

"I'll do it," he chirped back, apparently determined.

A frown settled onto his face, and then he heaved a sigh. "Fine, then." And then Alfred was shifting around, starting to pull his trousers up only for the elder to stop him. "Off," he instructed, and the younger's smile faded somewhat, but he did as he was told. He still wore his shirt, and the Briton made no effort to tell him to remove it. Instead, he pulled him back against his lap once again, the same position from earlier. He grasped his chin, turning his head gently to give himself more room, craning forward and grazing his teeth along his neck. There was a thin layer of sweat cooling on his skin, and he paused, smoothing his tongue over a small section. He didn't miss the gooseflesh which rose up as a result, and felt a swell of amusement at it. Lips sealed over that patch of neck, and a sharp noise—he couldn't tell if it was surprise or sensation which caused it—escaped the younger blond as he sucked hard. Definitely hard enough to leave a deep purple bruise there.

It would heal, much more quickly than it did on a human.

When he pulled back, the younger was breathing harder, lines of worry and fluster on his face, but he didn't study them long.

It didn't honestly matter what Alfred was feeling.

He was probably still sensitive from before, wasn't he? The elder had no real idea how long it would take the boy to get going again, but given age and inexperience it probably wouldn't be very long at all. His hands, resting one against Alfred's side and the other on his neck from moving his chin, slowly began to drag along the younger's skin. The one on his side found the hem of his shirt, worked their way underneath it and grazed along his lower belly, prickly hairs at the base of his cock brushing against his fingers. He moved further up, curling his fingers and dragging his fingertips along his skin, the younger letting out a soft noise. Despite wanting to dig his nails in and scrape, he was using feather-like motions.

Then again, this was all just to get the younger hard again. He couldn't easily get what he wanted without his body being aroused enough.

Working up his chest, he circled the nipple he had pointed out to him earlier, amused to find it responding eagerly to his touch. He must have actually taken some of his advice, though frankly he didn't linger on the thought for long. A trail of nips and suction up to his ear, where his tongue traced designs into his skin just below it, and he pinched and rolled the bud between his fingers, only growing more amused with how it hardened under his touch and how the younger's body arched into it, mutely demanding more as he breathed more heavily.

Good, this wouldn't take forever.

With his shirt bunched around the Empire's elbow, the collar sagged a bit more readily, and he pulled it aside with his other hand, digging his teeth in a sharp bite to Alfred's shoulder. He let out a yelp, trying to instinctively lurch away from him, only to be trapped in place by the elder's strong grip. Easing the pressure, he pressed more gentle lips to the patch of bruised—and in a few places bleeding—skin, cleaning away the seeping red with warm laps of his tongue. His hands brushed down his sides, smoothing circles into his skin as if they would soothe away the hurt. It seemed to work to some extent as the other blond relaxed into his hold—somewhat—once more.

If the bruises on his neck didn't last the night, that one definitely would—a thought he found more intriguing than amusing.

While one hand moved to the thus-far neglected nipple on Alfred's chest, his other travelled down to his thighs and he grazed his fingers over the skin there. The younger's legs twitched at the contact, and he took the initiative to begin rubbing his thumb firmly against the skin there. He left a trail of bruises as he could along the back of the younger's neck to the opposite side, and as he reached it his head tipped the opposite way, stretching his shoulder despite what he had earned himself the time before.

"W-wait."

The words went almost unregistered by the Empire's mind, and it wasn't until the younger started squirming that he realised anything had been said at all. Alfred was pulling at his shirt, and the elder moved his hands, allowing him to pull it up and off. It was tossed to one side by the younger blond, who looked down at his knees for a moment, before turning back. "...Yours too?" There were a few tense moments in which the green-eyed nation merely looked at the younger, before he shifted, purposely rolling his hips forward against the former colony's bare ass (earning a bitten lower lip when the fact that he was still hard was forced to be acknowledged by Alfred) as he moved to pull off his shirt and let it join the other one.

Pulling the other male's body back against him, he continued where he had left off. It, honestly, somewhat interesting to have him entirely bare like this, but he had somewhat been expecting it at some point. He bit at the junction of the younger's neck and shoulder and felt fingers in his hair, his body tensing briefly until he realised he wasn't attempting to pull him off. Instead, he was pressing him down harder, a desire to which the Empire obliged, earning a noise from the younger's throat and a bit of squirming against him.

One of his hands ventured down, palming his cock. He was almost fully hard, as far as he could tell from earlier. He dragged the fingers of his other hand up and down the younger's belly, scraping his nails—just hard enough to leave red lines—and then smoothing over the hurt a handful of times before he would do it again, criss-crossing the stinging flesh until his whole belly was a mess of angry red lines. He let his own hips press forward as he started to slowly stroke the prick in his hand, grinding against him and earning a soft gasp in return. It took a few motions, but soon the younger was pressing back against him, seeming to understand what he wanted.

At least to an extent.

It was some relief, but not nearly enough, and as the other's body began to jerk into his hand, he slowed the motion further. Those fingers slipped out of his hair, and the boy let out a whine.

"You still want to help?"

Silence.

Nod.

A wave of his hand and a small bottle appeared, an unlabelled little container in his hand. He rested his chin on the younger's shoulder, rolling his sleeves up and then pouring some of the contents onto his fingers. Alfred's legs twitched as the Empire's slicked hand extended down between them, clearly threatening to close. "Keep them open." It wasn't a request anymore as his other hand gripped his thigh, spreading them wider than before. The noise he made was somewhat like a squeak, and he nodded his head obediently.

It didn't stop his body from twitching as the elder nation's fingers circled the puckered hole of his entrance, the skin twitching and flexing beneath his touch. He hummed against the nape of the younger's neck, jaws parting to graze his teeth against the flesh beneath them. "Relax..." The word was breathed out against the dampened skin, thick and low, and the younger's whole body shuddered, a noise that sounded awfully like a moan bubbling up from his throat. He pressed gingerly against the other's hole and found it—to his surprise—giving way. Another soft whisper against his skin and the immediate clench gave way, allowing him deeper inside.

Warm and incredibly tight... had he ever actually had anything inside him before? Probably not. And there was some dark amusement at taking the younger's first time like this.

The younger's hands gripped tight at handfuls of his trousers on either side, his head pressed back against his shoulder. The Empire's free hand moved to smooth over the other's side as he worked, beginning to press the digit in deeper, past the second knuckle and then pull slowly back. Too bad he couldn't go any faster without risk of having him clench up and force him to hurt him. In again, out again, the tension in the other's body visibly leaving as he settled into a motion, until he was letting out soft moans and squirming.

Only then did the elder nation press a second digit against his hole, urging the tight ring of muscle to give in. He had to smooth a few more nibbles along his ear to earn it, and once he had he was working them a little more quickly than the first one. With two, he could move a little more easily with each passing moment, the warmth and fluttering of his body only that much more apparent. Oh, yes, he was going to enjoy being inside him. His fingers spread apart slowly, flexing within the other's body. As he pressed them deep, he curled his digits and pulled gradually out, pressing against the forward wall—

And finding what he was looking for when Alfred's body suddenly lurched in an uncontrolled buck, his hands clenching tighter as a loud gasp burst from his lips. At this, the elder audibly chuckled, running his fingers against that spot a few more times. The younger jerked and twitched each time, his body pressing down eagerly against the intrusion, his noises becoming more audible as words, and as the Empire moved from it, he mewled at the loss, urging down against his fingers. Frankly, he wasn't sure if it was conscious or instinctive, but Alfred definitely wanted him against his prostate again.

Not that he was going to give him that.

He flexed his fingers inside again, spreading them apart and ignoring the American's squirming. Little by little he managed to spread his body open wider, force the muscles to relax for an intrusion that was definitely longer than his fingers. The other bowed forward a bit, allowing him to leave bites along his spine.

The sound of the other's voice caught his attention, and he paused in his work to lift his head, his eyes focused on what he could see of the younger's face. "What was that?"

He mumbled again, the same thing.

His fingers stopped entirely, and he began to withdraw them. To, honestly, not much surprise, the younger's hand grasped his wrist tightly.

"M...more." Alfred's voice was tiny, but at least he could clearly understand him.

He smirked against the back of the boy's neck, and pulled his hand free from his hold. His hands shifted to the American's shoulders, turning and pushing him down as he pulled his hips up, bending him with his face pressed against the pillow of his bed. As he unbuckled his belt and shoved his trousers down, he took a moment to enjoy the sight. Flushed all the way down his shoulders, his legs spread apart obediently on his knees, face hidden in his elbows and his prick hanging heavy between his legs.

It was definitely attractive, though more simply because of the pose and not the person involved. He could have had anyone bent over for him here and he would have been pleased with it. Even a woman.

Someone like Gilbert, Francis... Antonio, Elizaveta... One of those might have been a little more... Mm. He would have enjoyed the sight a bit more, but maybe that was because they would have been conceding complete defeat and loss to the British Empire. This—

This was just rutting.

Smoothing his hand over his own erection once he had freed it, he lined himself up with the younger's body. He was shaking, and he ran the flat of his palm over the younger's spine. It eased away some of the trembling, but not all of it. Regardless, he pressed forward, letting out a low hum from deep in his chest as the heat of the other's body surrounded him. Yes, definitely the first for him. He had no choice but to stop partway in when the sheer pressure of how hard he was clamping down on him made the distant part of him that was still somehow human worry he would hurt him if he continued. His hands settled onto the American's hips, rubbing smooth circles along his skin.

"Relax, Alfred." A little more gently than the commands he had started giving. Craning down, he nibbled a path along what he could reach of the skin between his shoulders. A few sharper nips intervened every so often. He wanted to _fuck him_, he didn't want to go slow. At least he relaxed quickly, and as soon as he did the Empire was pressing forward again, sheathing fully within. He paused, only a handful of seconds, and then pulled back with a slick sound, pressing forward again. It was slower than he would have gone with another person, but he might as well not make Alfred's first time like this _completely_ miserable. After all, there were more ways than he could count that he could hurt him.

There was some sick amusement and satisfaction in what he was doing. So obviously penetrating the boy for the first time in his life, if the sheer tightness of his body was anything to go by... it wasn't as if virginity was a precious thing for them, but it was still so amusing. If ever he had doubted it before, perhaps this would seal it; the American was his property. And maybe after this he'd come to him like a bitch in heat and beg for it. Or not. He didn't particularly care. Frankly, it would only amuse him, nothing more.

His hips snapped on the end of the forward movement, sound of their skin connecting breaking the relative silence. All that was between them for the moment was heavy breathing, soft whimpers from the boy as his body fluttered and pulled at the cock inside him. And the sound of his movement, the sickly sounds of the oil with the steady push-pull of his thrusts. He straightened somewhat, one hand resting on the small of Alfred's back, the other on his hip as he began to roll his hips forward at a steadier pace, a faster pace, grinding his hips against his ass on the inward motions.

Alfred was quiet, save for soft noises. It was obvious his body was enjoying it; he clenched each time he tried to pull out, relaxed as he pushed in. Clearly not wanting him to leave and enjoying while he was there. It felt lovely, coupled with the existing tightness of his body. Every so often the younger would let out a soft whimper, but everything else—it was as if he were somehow managing to hold back. The Empire's head cocked to one side as he moved, and he gripped the other's opposite hip, testing a theory by angling his hips and rocking forward hard. The other's body practically convulsed, bucking and jerking as the muscles in his back visibly strained beneath his skin.

And then the elder nation slowed again, and heard the muffled groan beneath him.

Ah.

He placed his hand between Alfred's shoulder blades and pressed his nails against his skin, raking angry red lines down his back. The other bowed up off of the mattress, letting out a pained gasp. In an instant, the green-eyed man's hand was in blond locks, yanking Alfred upright and settling his lips against his ear. His hold loosened but didn't release as soon as the younger complied with what he wanted of his own accord. The American was biting his lip, face and shoulders flushed crimson. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, one of them taking up a place on the one on his hip and the other attempting to pull the one out of his hair.

"You don't hide your voice from me, Alfred," the elder growled low, thick, into the younger's ear, tugging his hair for extra emphasis, and the tanned man let out a low noise from the back of his throat. Oh, that was actually rather lovely. Maybe he'd try to hear more of that. His hand moved slowly from the other's hip, fingertips trailing lines against his skin. They flitted through the curled hair above his prick. "I think," was purred out, "that until you _scream_," and his fingers circled the base of his cock, "you'll have to wait to finish again..." A grunt came from the other as he pulled his hand away with a languid stroke from base to tip, a thick tendril of magic tightening against the flushed skin in a makeshift ring. He wouldn't be able to simply _come_ now. The whimper he let out was somewhat pathetic, but the Empire couldn't find the desire to care.

Instead, he rocked his hips slowly forward, hand in the younger's hair moving to his throat to tip his head back, and then moving up and pressing two fingers against Alfred's lips. The American made a noise from in his throat, but parted his lips as obediently as ever. "Suck." The order was spoken against his ear, and the boy was much more willing to comply as he nipped a sharp trail and scraped his nails in a mockery of gently over his thigh. Lips closed over his fingers as much as they could, his tongue running against the pads of his fingers as he did his best to suckle at them as instructed. Not exactly skilled, but he knew he hadn't ever done what he was asking before. He could forgive him, at least somewhat. Maybe he was just anxious. "Good boy," he purred, letting his own voice thicken as he held the other in place, thrusting forward at a harder pace once more.

The Empire's hand moved further down the younger's thigh, gripping firmly as he littered sharp nips down his ear and the back of his neck, soft huffs accompanying each noise. Hips snapped forward harder, and the other's lips parted to let out soft grunts, only to close again and attempt to resume what he had been instructed to do. A smirk curled at the elder's lips, and he hoisted the other's thigh up, opening him and thrusting harder yet. The younger bowed forward and he followed, nearly tearing his hand from his mouth to steady the boy when his hands caught the headboard. His fingers pressed harder against his cheek, parting his teeth and forcing the younger's mouth open. He wasn't quite giving him everything yet, but he was definitely moving hard and fast, the other's body jerking with each motion. Teeth sank into the junction of his neck and shoulder, biting hard and earning a long, drawn-out moan. "Yes, just like that," he murmured, changing his angle slightly and rocking forward.

Yet still the younger fought it, his body shaking save the occasional gasps and groans he couldn't quite fight. It wasn't really like him to disobey an order like this, but perhaps the Empire was overlooking something. He slowed, and earned a whimper, looking to the door. Ah... "No one beyond the bed can hear us, Alfred," he murmured, grinding into motion with long, slow motions, and the younger's body shuddered violently beneath him, his walls clenching as his body tried to finish. A whimper, the restraint holding him back, and his leg was lifted higher.

Only for an idea to strike the elder's mind.

He slowed again, and released the other's thigh, his arms encircling his body and pulling him back as he settled back onto the bed. The other's body shook, but he didn't fight being tugged back, he let himself be positioned, his thighs spread apart and his knees set under him. Of course, he would have been forced to move even if he hadn't gone willingly. The elder noticed a soft noise as he was pulled back down onto the Empire's cock, but the boy stayed entirely stiff as he sat, clearly having no idea what he intended. Propping himself up on one arm, he settled his other hand on the younger's hip. Firmly, he pushed the other up, and pulled him back down. Just once, as if he needed the instruction. "Move." Command, though his fingers reached around to toy with the tip of the other's prick, seeping fluid.

An audible whimper, and the American lifted himself up, a visible quake roving over him. He barely lifted halfway before sinking back down, repeating. "Faster." He dug his nails into the other's hip, knew there would be a bruise there soon as the other struggled to obey. The Empire's eyes drifted to the connection between their bodies, and as the American lifted again he pushed him up higher, more of his slickened cock sliding free, before pulling, letting the other slide all the way back down again. A low chuckle, the other's body starting to rise and fall a bit faster, his lips hovering close to the younger's shoulder blades. He littered bites against the already-bruised flesh, tongue flicking against the still-raised marks from where he had raked his nails earlier. He'd come just shy of tearing through to make him bleed, and the action clearly stung with how the younger inhaled sharply with each exhale.

"Good boy," he praised softly, letting his hips finally rise to meet the motion, his hand moving to rest on Alfred's hip to keep them both steady. "Just like that..." Frankly, he couldn't move how he wanted to like this, but it was good enough for now. It was building the pressure in his groin at a decent enough tempo, but as the movement ticked on, the other's soft sounds of effort growing quiet save panting, his own limited to a few ragged breaths... It wasn't nearly as satisfying.

Leaning forward forcefully, the younger barely had the time to steady himself with his hands on the mattress in front of him to keep himself from collapsing face-first into it. He let out a sharp whimper as the Empire pulled from his hole, a reaction to which the elder narrowed his eyes. He was close enough to warrant taking over. After all, he'd wanted Alfred screaming and that apparently just wasn't going to happen without him doing the work.

The elder nation pushed the younger to the side, grasping his thigh and spreading him beneath him, rolling him onto his back. He was facing him, but frankly there were a few more positions that were easier to get him into like this. Green eyes raked over the younger's face, the wet streaks down his cheeks, though he didn't particularly find the will to care. Hell, he hadn't even noticed until then.

Shifting around himself, he settled between the American's thighs, hoisting one leg up and over his shoulder.

Leaning forward, he pressed inside the boy again, his hand moving to rest on the mattress as he leant over him as much as the other's bent leg would allow. The younger was staring at him, wiping his eyes as he settled into a comfortable position, seeming somehow surprised by the wya he had been turned over. How unfortunate it would be if he learnt it wasn't because the older nation actually felt bad that he was crying. Hell, he hadn't even known, and sure as hell didn't care now.

He just wanted to get off.

Pulling back, he snapped his hips forward hard, and the younger gasped softly. Leaning down, letting Alfred's leg catch on his elbow as he reached up to brace his hand against the headboard, he craned down to bite the other's throat. He ignored the American as his arms found their way around his body. He wasn't going to move to make it easier for him, but it seemed Alfred knew enough to not try to pull him down. The Empire let his eyes close as he pushed himself back up, brows knitting together as he focused on the feeling and the sound of the other's breath, jerking into motion again.

He didn't go light, not like before. At this point he was going only for an end. He rocked forward hard, the other's body lurching with the force, and after only a few thrusts inside he felt nails digging into his back. Good. He dug his own fingers into the sheets above the younger's shoulder, his other leg splayed out by his opposite hip. Managing, he leant down as the younger tossed his head to the side, trailing his tongue along his ear. "Come on, Alfred," he purred lowly, and he forced the younger's body to curl slightly more, slamming into him with enough force to have him jerking under him. "Let me hear you, love..." The younger let out a noise, louder than the rest, a mixture of a groan and a moan that drowned out the sound of his breathing. "You feel so good, Alfred," he purred, and it earned him another sound, "you're so warm and tight... don't I feel good for you, Alfred?" He slowed for one movement, drawing his hips back slowly and then pressing back in, letting him feel his entire length. "I'm so deep inside you," and then he began rocking hard again, and he felt the other's walls clench as he tried to come again, "stretching you so wide..." a noise, like a choked sob, but more one of defeat, and nails dug hard into his back. He rolled his hips forward again, grinding his hips against the American's ass, he let himself make a low noise from deep in his chest, continuing on to speak against his ear, "Scream for me, Alfred."

And that earned him a loud moan, the younger's back arching up off the bed. He propped himself back up and grasped hold of his opposite leg. Bending it, holding under his knee with a grip that would surely bruise later, he spread his legs apart, opening him wide to the harsh thrusts as he let himself go as hard as he pleased. The pressure was building, and the younger's arms clutched tight to his back, scraping nails down his back as he arched up, his mouth hanging open as he spilled out his noises freely. His cock was dripping freely down his stomach, flushed and heavy and so close to finishing but still that bind remained, holding him back. The Empire sneered, letting himself breathe hard, letting the push-pull sensation build pressure in his gut. He rolled into him, and the younger lurched, a sharp noise torn from his throat and his body clenching down on the Empire's prick.

Oh, like that, then?

Teeth peeked from behind his lips as he settled back slightly, thrusting now at that angle, watching as the younger began to writhe beneath him, his voice peaking and his nails digging hard enough into his skin to surely break the surface. Alfred was, of course, much stronger than he knew, and the elder arched into his nails, earning a rake downward and letting out a low noise from low in his throat. It was encouraging, apparently, because soon the younger was grasping onto his shoulders, clawing into him as if failing to find purchase as he rode into him, harder, faster.

He'd be lying if he tried to say things weren't becoming a blur.

The pain in his shoulders was nothing but pleasure, nothing but coiling heat in his gut, and it actually came as a surprise when the younger's body suddenly hitched. His walls fluttered and clenched down impossibly tightly, and the fact that Alfred _screamed_ was enough for him to know that he'd come—and damn hard. It took some effort to keep moving, a soft grunt escaping his lips as he did. The tightness helped, the clenching and fluttering muscles helping to pull him over, and he let himself go inside. He continued to ride him through his high, until his spent cock stopped twitching.

Eyes cracked open. The younger's were barely open, and his arms were slack against where they rested on his back. He allowed the American to pull him down into a lazy kiss before his arms fell again, this time resting near his shoulders, palms up.

Immediately, he straightened and pulled his hips back, prick sliding out of the other's body with a wet sound, letting his legs fall unceremoniously to the bed. He glanced down at the pool of semen on the other's stomach, further to make certain the spell had dispersed properly. No sense in seriously hurting him, after all.

There was some amusement at the sight, though. Covered in a sheen of sweat and his own cum pooled on his stomach, remnants of lube smeared around his ass and dripped down his thighs... So very obviously spent and used. Though others wouldn't see the same used as he did, and it only proved that much more of a laugh to him. If it weren't him leaving him like this he might have to wring a few necks. After all, his lovely little American belonged only to him. And no one else would own his ass like he did, now, either.

When he looked back to the other's face, he found his eyes had closed and he had fallen asleep. The Empire shifted his legs to the edge of the mattress, sliding his feet to the floor. He tucked himself back into his trousers and buckled his belt, sliding his boots on. He paused as he picked up his shirt. His back was definitely bleeding, and as he shifted his shoulders, looking in the glass on the far side of the room, he could see the thin lines of red dripping down into the back of his trousers. He'd have to remove that with a bit of magic once his wounds healed.

A backward glance at Alfred, sprawled naked on his bed, and he moved to the end, pulling the spare blanket up and draping it over him. The American could deal with the mess when he woke, but the elder had little interest in leaving him to be found like that. At least he had enough kindness in him to give him that luxury.

That done, he picked up his remaining clothing where they sat. He tucked the sleeves of his shirt into his vest and then draped the garment over his shoulder, followed by his jacket, fingers hooked in the bunched fabric of the collar. Turning on his heel, he strode across the room, slipping out the door. Someone stopped to stare as he closed the door behind him, and he returned the long look, a smirk curling on his lips that made the woman turn a deep shade of red. He turned and headed toward his quarters, feeling her eyes linger on the deep red lines on his back until he turned the corner.

* * *

_(Written 30 May 2013)_


End file.
